Emotions Running High
by Cloudchaser the Unicorn
Summary: Basicly a chapter of what I'm planning to right later if people like it, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are caught in the zombie apocalypse, and only enough supplies for one pony. They duke it out, finding what a place of freindship and trust has become.


**AN: Whew, been quite a while since I've been on this… anyways this is a preview for a story I plan on doing if enough people enjoy it. If not, then I'll try something else, but anyways, this one is going to be quite dark, evil, and slightly horrifying, because it is a fight between two friends, and rivals. Rainbow Dash and Applejack please let me know if I should start working on a big project, or not… I guess that's cool to. :3 P.S. Forgive me if Applejacks accent is so unbelievably horrible, but I've never written in accents before, and I might screw something up, tips on that would be appreciated!**

"Where are y'all" screamed Applejack, her eyes darting to and fro wildly.

She had made her camp right on top of Sugar-cube corner, she didn't have much, just a battle-saddle, holstered within was a fairly decent hoof held gun built with a clip that could allow an earth pony to attach it to her wrist, currently in her hoofs, was a large fire axe, that she had found in her barn before all this started. She was dirty, for she hadn't been able to bath in days, the blood, from slain undead, and dirt coated almost every inch of her fur. As for armor, she had only been able to get a shirt hastily stuffed with hay to keep the bites from piercing. It was functional, but extremely uncomfortable.

"Show yer self's!" She screamed terrified of who was up there.

Her small camp fire she made cast an eerie light through the rooftop, spawning shadows from the crates and things, drastically increasing how nervous she is.

"Listen, y'all can't have this here food, I-I need it fer myself." Applejack stated.

"A-AJ"

Applejack heard the familiar voice call her by her nickname only her friends knew. Suddenly a cyan Pegasus crept out from behind a shadowed crate.

"R-Rainbow?" Applejack stammered.

The pegasus looked worse than she did, she was naked, not any kind of armor on her body, she was slightly cleaner, but sweat, blood and tears caked her limbs and face. She had no gun, only a crowbar, dented and bloody, to defend herself. Her eyes where almost as crazy as Applejacks.

"D-damnit AJ, why did you have to leave the fire going," Cried Rainbow "everyone can see, you, the building is surrounded by those… those zombies, and every looter in Ponyville can see you."

"D-Dash what are y'all thinkin of doin'?"

"N-now, just give me all of your supplies and I'll leave." Said Rainbow putting on a straight face and wiping the tears off her face.

"D-Dash, I'm sorry, but y'all can't have mah food" Applejack stated readying her gun "Now listen here, be sensible now, I've got a gun…"

"And I have wings!" Yelled Rainbow "just give me the stuff so I don't have to kill you!"

"I told y'all, I aint givin ya no food!" Yelled Applejack stomping her hoof.

"Fine!" Yelled Rainbow opening her wings "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

With that Rainbow took off gliding above the rooftop. While she was flying in circle trying to find an advantage, she saw that the fire, combined with their screaming had brought a massive hoard that now surrounded the rooftop, a horrible, rotting, howling mass of flesh.

Rainbow dive bombed Applejack trying to knock her off balance. Applejack dodged neatly and Rainbow swept back into the sky preparing for another attack.

"Rainbow, I'll give y'all one more chance to back down" Applejack yelled at her.

Rainbow replied with another swoop, this one knocking her slightly off balance, though she recovered quickly. Adrenaline started pulsing through Applejack, her brain screaming at her to shoot the gun she still had trained on her opponent, the small voice in the back of her head telling her Rainbow was still her best friend now gone.

"Sorry RD" Applejack whispered to herself before opening fire.

Now Applejack was no crack shot, but hitting a moving target while the fear of battle dulls your accuracy is quite difficult forcing her fire wildly at the pegasus.

"Better take care of that gun before she gets a lucky shot in" thought Rainbow to herself, she held the crowbar she had and dived while preparing to swing at the unsuspecting earth pony. She hit her mark, hitting Applejack square on the hoof, knocking the gun from her grasp across the rooftop. Unfortunately for her at the point blank range Applejack had fired, hitting her at the base of the left wing.

They both cried out in pain as Rainbow rolled a couple yards away dangerously close to the edge of the building, curling up her injured wing. Applejack gingerly touched the hoof and cried out again, finding it to be broken. She stood up on three legs, working on adrenaline alone, while Rainbow stood as well and faced her.

"Had enough?" taunted Rainbow

"Not nearly" snarled Applejack, the rage of battle reaching its peak as she lunged at Rainbow.  
Applejack punched the pegasus in the side knocking the wind out of her before bucking her right in the face. Rainbow was quick to recover however and flew her good wing like a cape over Applejack blinding her for enough time for Rainbow to send a flying uppercut to Applejacks face, knocking her back to the center of the building. She then charged blindly at her ready to finish the job.

Applejack however suspected this, and a moment before she was on her, Applejack sent her back hoofs flying with all her might at Rainbow Dash hitting her square on the chin, sending her flying in the air, landing with her back on a crate. Applejack didn't let her advantage go away and charged at Rainbow Dash head-butting her in the gut, before landing as many punches as she possibly could, the adrenaline allowing her to ignore the pain in her right hoof and bash her with her dominate hand. She mercilessly pounded her face, chest and wings, until all that was left was a bloody, coughing mess. Applejack then grabbed her bad wing and tossed her over to the edge of the roof.

Rainbow tried to stand up coughing blood, but Applejack was on her again, grabbing her by the throat and leaning her over the edge, now the zombies where surrounding the area below the two mares, howling and moaning, knowing that they would get a meal soon.

Rainbow Dash hopelessly struggled for a few moments against Applejacks grip, but years of apple bucking had paid off, she was solid as a vice, and for a single moment, one heartbeat that Applejack will never forget, Rainbow stopped struggling and looked straight into Applejacks eyes. She saw no pity, no anger, not even sadness, just fear. Total, and unbearable fear that she knew she was about to die, and by her best friends hands, no less. Then Applejack did the only thing she thought she could do at the moment.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash" she howled, tears in her eyes before dropping the broken and battered pegasus into the hoard below. The scream was absolutely bloodcurdling; it would make some of the toughest royal guards cringe in horror as the fastest flyer in Equestria was eaten alive. Desperate to help her friend in at least passing away painlessly, Applejack scrambled for her gun, but when she returned, she was buried in a mass of flesh. She only must have screamed for thirty seconds, but to Applejack it felt like an eternity, her best friend dying a horrible death of being eaten alive. To make it all worse, it was all her fault. Her own fear caused her to turn against one of her own, instead of uniting to stop the menace of the undead, she had turned on who she could have helped. That thought will be with her for the rest of her life…

**AN: Well, that was slightly disturbing. Poor Rainbow Dash, but this chapter pretty much summarizes what the story would be about (If I decide to do it.) except a plotline to it, as Twilight tries to bring the living together to fight the dead. So anyways review please, trust me when I say I know you all saw something I could improve on. Don't feel like it's a flame if you're giving pointers. Good luck, and may Celestia teleport us all to Equestria :3 Actually that's probably a really bad idea... with all these sick minded people, me included, but at least I would TRY to behave myself and not screw things up to badly. :3**


End file.
